


Gilded Silver

by Antigone2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, PWP, chapter 2 is coming so it’s 1/2 not 1/1 but I can’t change it now....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: Prince Endymion visits the Silver Millennium, and the Princess isn’t quite what he expects





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty, as we used to say back in the olden days, safe-for-work. The rating is for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Irritablevowel! Definitely check out her work, too.
> 
> This SilMil story was meant to be a one-shot PWP (that's what we used to call porny one shots back in the olden days) but it turned into a two chapter PWP instead. What can I say? I like words.

The opulent, glistening halls of the Silver Millennium palace were beyond beautiful, but Prince Endymion couldn't help thinking they were made less to impress and more to intimidate - as he and General Kunzite made small figures indeed walking beneath the towering alabastrine arches.

With straight backs and lifted chins, they walked through the welcoming ceremony of dozens of people in their finest dress, parted to the side, murmuring and glancing from behind decorated masks and fluttering fans. They stopped at the shimmering crystalline throne of Queen Serenity and respectfully knelt on one knee, Kunzite bowing his head and Endymion putting his hand on his chest. The queen stood and bowed her head slightly, intoning a wordy, ceremonial welcome that Endymion echoed back with practiced diplomacy.

Then, the queen lifted her arm and gestured toward the four figures standing in the shadows behind her. "May I present my kingdom's guardians and loyal warriors: Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter, Princess Mercury." One by one the stunning women came forward and nodded their heads - though none bowed - in greeting. Their colorful sheath dresses - in garnet red, emerald green, and ocean blue respectively - were a breathtaking splash of color in a room full of silver and white hues. "I regret that Princess Venus is away on a diplomatic mission, and will not be able to join us," the queen continued.

Then she gestured behind her, "I also present my daughter, the Princess Selene Serenity of the Silver Millennium."

The princess stepped from the shadows, with eyes downcast and hands gently clasped in front of her. Golden hair spilled down her back from an intricate design of braids and knots, from which a delicate moon chain fell and rested between her brows. She curtsied gracefully. "My lords," she murmured. Eyes the color of an Earthen summer sky regarded them from beneath dusky lashes.

If Kunzite noticed Endymion's sharp intake of breath, he ignored it. The princess stepped from the raised dais and held out her hand to Endymion, bidding him rise. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, eyes meeting hers sharply. "Princess," he said. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, in a lilting, sing-song voice. She turned toward Kunzite, now reaching a slim hand toward him. "And welcome, General Kunzite of the Earth Kingdom."

Rather than take her hand, he pressed his own to his chest in a fist, and bowed at the waist. "Princess," he said.

Queen Serenity smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"May I say, Princess Serenity," Kunzite said later, the music and din of conversation from the ball flowing around them like a river, "rumors of your beauty haven't nearly done you justice."

This time, Endymion did bristle. Kunzite allowed the slightest pull of a smirk, and the woman before him offered the smallest, wariest smile.

"You flatter me, my lord."

"Where is she?" Endymion said, unable to contain himself any longer. He darted a glance around him, half to see if he was being overheard, half as if he expected to see familiar ice blue eyes behind the mask of the nearest diminutive courtier.

Instead of answering, she took his hand. "Let's dance," she said.

"Why?" Endymion demanded, as they started a slow and steady waltz.

"You know I'm her decoy," Venus answered, quietly. "You should hardly be surprised to see me presented as Serenity."

Endymion didn't smile; his eyes regarded her with a sharpness that bordered on offended. "Why are you her decoy  _now_? My first official visit to the kingdom is hardly a dangerous situation."

Venus blinked, the moon symbol on her forehead winking in the candlelight. "Queen Serenity would beg to differ," she said. "Anyway, consider it a good sign. She obviously has no idea you and Serenity have met before, or she wouldn't have presented me as her daughter."

"Still, that she would consider me such a great danger to Serenity-"

"Doesn't she have a point?" Venus asked, smiling a little.

Endymion raised his eyebrows.

"Your reputation with women certainly precedes you, your highness," Venus said, under her breath. "And it only took how many secret meetings with Serenity before you had her pledging her eternal love? I would say you work pretty quickly."

The dance was almost ending, and it was clear Venus was needed elsewhere - her duties as Princess Serenity amounted to more than just entertaining the visiting prince - but Endymion didn't let go of her waist.

"I have been nothing but respectful with Serenity," he hissed.

The song ended, and they bowed to each other but Venus did not look ready to end the conversation there. "You mean... you haven't...?"

"Of course not!" he said, trying to keep a pleasant expression on his face as he took her arm and escorted her to her next dance partner. "We've made our vows of true love, that's all that matters."

Venus smiled charmingly at another Silver Millennium citizen, (who called her Princess, and bowed, which made Endymion internally scowl), then turned back to Endymion. "Well, Prince Endymion, that new information certainly does explain many of her frustrations as of late. I hope this is a matter that can be resolved soon."

* * *

It was hours later that Endymion stumbled back into his guest chambers, exhausted and not a little drunk, still smelling the cloying perfume of every courtier who had tried their hand at enticing the foreign prince to their bed. The balcony was open, the sweet warm air fluttering the gauzy curtains. He remembered Serenity telling him about the recirculated air - it was nice but didn't hold the authentic, dewy scent of a real Earth summer.

With an ache, he realized he was finally here, in his true love's home - the same halls she'd run through as a child, the kitchens where she'd snuck down and stolen desserts, the same shadowy corners where she'd stolen her first kisses from palace guards (he swore he wasn't jealous, although now that he was here, he was curious which guards exactly...), and he couldn't even share it with her. He pulled his hands through his hair in vexation, falling down on the bed without bothering to unlace his boots.

It wasn't the first time he'd wanted to growl in frustration since losing his heart so completely to the adorable lunar princess - the situation surrounding them was so dangerous, they walked such a fragile line - one misstep and everything could come crashing down around them. Falling in love was forbidden enough, Endymion was careful to keep them in a sort of delicate dance of tenderness that he couldn't verge on sensual.

And with Serenity - curious, impetuous, gorgeous, stubborn,  _perfect_  Serenity - oh, he was utterly and completely  _wrecked_  with love for her - it wasn't easy by any means.

The very first time he met her - shocked and shy, half hidden behind a tree in his garden, murmuring apologies in a gorgeous, lilting accent he couldn't place - her physical beauty shook him to his core. In a court that cherished color - rich jewel toned clothing, dark hair, dark skin from hours outside among the flowers - her pale blue eyes, ghostly skin and silver hair was as foregin as anything he could imagine.

And she was breathtaking.

He'd taken her hand, so delicate yet surprisingly warm, and pressed his lips to her knuckles, eyes never leaving hers. The soft pink that stained her cheeks sent a shiver of satisfaction down his spine. She was skittish, like a frightened creature, until he calmed her, assured her that he didn't mean her any harm and that he wouldn't consider her trespassing on his land a crime. How could he? He already desperately wanted her to return.

It wasn't long before her delighted smiles and curious enthusiasm added genuine fondness for her to his fierce attraction - and a desperate need to protect her. When they shared their first kiss, Endymion knew there would never be anyone else for him. Ever. He only wanted Serenity.

And, oh, how he wanted her...

He still remembered walking her through the peach orchards, her eyes wide with wonder as her fingers brushed the soft flesh of the ripe fruit hanging from the trees. "And... you can eat this?" She asked, in that glorious accent, "just from the tree?"

In answer, he reached up and twisted off the best looking peach within reach and handed it to her. "Go ahead," he said, gently.

She took it and looked at it with an adorable sort of disconcertment; poked at it with her finger as if she expected it to open. At his chuckle, Serenity looked up and gave him a disgruntled sort of pout that just made him laugh harder.

"Just bite it," he said, pantomiming the action to her suspicious look.

Still looking slightly apprehensive, she eyed the fruit for a moment before shrugging and biting into it. Then: " _Oh_."

She shut her eyes, hands coming up to her lips in rapture. Endymion realized he may have made a mistake, the hum of sastifaction she made was so sensual... it was too easy to imagine all the different and delicious ways he could entice those same sounds from her throat. The juice ran down her chin and her neck and he fought the sudden desire to catch it with his mouth, to run his tongue along her flesh.

Always the proper princess, she attempted to dab at the juice with her hand, but it was to no avail. Rather than offer her a handkerchief, Endymion found himself stepping forward, tracing his thumb across her chin instead. At his touch, Serenity's eyes clouded a bit, the hand holding the peach dropped slightly. To his surprise, she opened her plump, juice-sticky lips slightly and caught his thumb, her tongue brushing against it, taking the sweet taste of the peach juice back into her mouth.

For all the women he'd bedded, that small gesture was the single most arousing thing Endymion had ever experienced. The peach rolled away, forgotten, when she'd thrown her arms around him. Her mouth had tasted of sugared peaches and moonlight when he pressed her back against the tree and kissed her breathless. Despite the throbbing between his legs, kissing was all he allowed himself to do, although her mewls and arching body pleaded for more, and almost completely undid him.

That was the last time Endymion let them fall that close to the precipice. Their situation couldn't be compromised by soiling Serenity's reputation. Besides, he was content enough to bask in her presence. Chaste kisses shared with Serenity were worth infinitely more than any previous romp in the sheets with shallow courtiers and flirtatious servant girls.

His gaze shifted to the sky outside his window, and the jarring sight of his planet hanging in the black sky. 'Oh Serenity,' he thought, pushing back a headache with the palm of his hand, 'my love, where are you?'

* * *

The next day was a torturous charade of pretending, with "Princess Serenity" escorting him to a late breakfast with the Queen and then some diplomatic meetings. He was grateful when the royal advisor, Luna, released him to his chambers in what he assumed passed for the late afternoon (the days and nights were two weeks long outside the artificial light of the city).

"The princess pointed out you must be exhausted from your travels, and from the welcome ball last evening," she said, blinking her strange cat-like eyes at him. "We will bring you an early dinner in your chambers, and Artemis will come get you tomorrow morning."

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until the creak of the door woke him up. He watched blearily as a servant girl dressed in a hooded cloak slipped in and placed a covered tray on a nearby table. The door closed behind her before she spoke.

"Your supper, my lord," she murmured, bowing her head. Her voice made him sit up, pushing raven hair out of his eyes in shock.

Could he be imagining it? Had he finally simply lost his mind, seeing his obsession everywhere, even in servants bringing him food?

"Serenity?"

"If you are asking after the Princess, sire, she is in with her advisors," came the answer. It was most definitely her voice, unmistakable in the hint of amusement in her next words: "In a meeting about Neptunian etiquette that I can only assume is  _dreadfully_  dull." She lifted the hood and let it fall back to reveal sparkling blue eyes and waves of silvery hair pulled back in a simple plait. "I'm merely a servant girl, my lord." She widened her eyes innocently, lowering her shoulders and chin - the perfect picture supplication and obedience.

"Like hell you are," Endymion said around a smirk, practically leaping from the bed to crush the girl to him a desperate embrace. "Oh, Sere," he murmured into her hair. Her familiar, sweet scent was comforting and enticing all at once. "Finally."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she murmured.

He stepped back and looked at her, just drinking in the sight of her standing before him in the flesh.

Serenity had shrugged off the cloak. Gone was her usual gauzy, frothy white dress; instead she was dressed in the pewter-colored uniform of the palace staff - a simple dress with a silver sash around her waist. Her hair had been hastily braided, tendrils escaping around her ears and face in a charming way, and her forehead was covered with a simple cloth band.

He cupped her face his hand - running his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek - and then curled his fingers through her hair and untied the cloth band revealing the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. He pressed his lips to it, lingering for a moment at her sigh.

"I've missed you," Serenity breathed, curling her fingers around his collar and pulling him down for a proper kiss. She let her other hand fall to his waist, brushing her fingertips against the belt of the state uniform he hadn't bothered to remove when falling into bed earlier. "Tell me, love," she murmured against his mouth, "how have you been enjoying my home?"

Endymion paused for a moment in such a way that made Serenity pull away with a sympathetic look on her lovely face. "Oh, dear, that bad?" She brushed her fingers down his face tenderly, and Endymion was suddenly hypnotized by the soft pout of her lips. A familiar ache settled at the base of his spine.

"I heard you officially met our princess," she said, walking past him and sitting on the edge of the bed. She pulled one strand of glistening silver hair to her lips, meeting his eyes with a tilt of her head. "I'm curious, my lord, what did you think of her?"

He leaned over her and put his forehead against hers. "She wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

"Oh?" Those wide, all-too-innocent eyes again. She wound her arms around his neck, and he let himself sink into the side of the bed, between her knees. "I suppose your women on Earth are so plentiful and willing, that a mere descendant of the moon goddess wouldn't impress you."

"Still," he said, and it was too easy, too natural, for the arrogant smirk to settle over his features, for his hand to slip confidently along her thigh, under the fabric of her dress. "I think she likes me."

Serenity's eyes went a bit glassy for a moment, her lips falling open at the feel of warm palm on her skin, the tingly traces of his fingertips as he barely brushed her flesh. But she snapped to attention when he groaned out loud, and pulled his hand away to gently rest it on her shoulder. This wasn't like any other woman, and this wasn't like any other time. She was too powerful, too important, too precious to do this with... and oh, her skin felt too  _too irresistible ..._

"Where have you been, Sere?" he asked, and because he was utterly unable to help himself, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to her collar bone.

"They've had me under lock and key," she managed to say, running her fingers through his hair. "I've only just managed to get away, thanks to the combined efforts of all my senshi."

She took his face between her hands and looked at him, almost sorrowfully. "I don't know when or if I'll be able to get away again, so let's make this count." And she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

 

to be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So a couple things before we get into the story (feel free to skip if you wanna get right into the juicy stuff lol). Thanks as always to irritiablevowel - not just for beta'ing (but yes for beta'ing - thanks for the semicolons my darling!) but for being my fun fandom friend on tumblr and letting me live vicariously through her actually having a social life, too. :)
> 
> I wrote this story mostly to play with some tropes, specifically the Womanizer Endymion and Virginal Innocent Serenity trope. It's one I see a lot in SilMil fanfiction and period AUs, and it's one that I feel as the potential to go sideways into uncomfortable (to me) territory and quickly. Realistically (if you want to call anything SilMil 'realistic') it does seem like Prince Endymion would've had his share of sexual encounters before meeting Serenity (although I firmly believe that stopped as soon as he met her. He strikes me as unendingly loyal and a hopeless romantic). But that doesn't mean their first time can't be an equal shared experience with each other - rather than an arrogant, over-sexed Endymion 'showing' virginal Serenity the way. I wanted Serenity to be in charge of her own sexuality. I hope it worked.
> 
> Also I wanted to touch on the differences between the Moon and the Earth Kingdoms - I didn't delve too deeply (not that kind of fic) but little differences in their societies, appearance, even what is valued (Earth - living things, flowers, earth, minerals, growth, outdoors Moon - stone, wealth, manipulating indoor environments). It was barely mentioned in this fic, but it's something that Irritablevowel and I were talking about and I think will float in the background of every SilMil fic I ever write from now on!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, commented, left kudos, favorites/follows, reblogs - everything! On ff dot net, Ao3, tumblr... the response to part I of this fic was overwhelming to me! Everyone was so enthusiastic and kind, and it really did inspire me to continue this part as soon as possible to get it to you all! Enjoy!
> 
> NSFW - 18 and up - lemon ahead - etc etc

Endymion melted into Serenity's kiss, gently lowering her down onto the bed. Her fingers glided from his hair down to the nape of his neck, one hand trailing along his side, pressing into his waist. Her scent enveloped him - like berries and ozone, that strange sort of scent that danced on the air here, and something sweet and soft that was uniquely Serenity: vanilla, maybe, or perhaps that was her flavor instead. Her mouth was open to him - warm, wet, demanding - and he met her demand enthusiastically, his tongue delving into her mouth to taste her sweetness again and again, utterly lost. She had managed to slip a leg between his, while one warm little hand had starfished its way from his waist to the front of his pants, rubbing him in exactly the right way, oh, she was so _good_ , she was so warm, he was so,  _so_...

No! No. He pulled away, his body immediately protesting the lack of her touch.

"Sere-," Endymion said, pacing away a bit. "Think about your reputation. You can't just-" He gestured at the bed and then ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

She gave him a puzzled look. "I told you, I don't think we'll be caught. Endy, I know it doesn't feel this way, but this is probably the safest we've ever been." She sat up on the bed and reached for his hands, tugging him back toward her.

"It's not _that_ ," Endymion said. "It's... you're..." He looked down at their clasped hands and didn't move.

Serenity blinked. "Don't... don't you want to?" Her gaze traveled down to the bulge still evident in his pants. Her brows knit. Endymion wasn't the first man she'd ever made hard like that, although he was the first whose arousal pressed against her had ever lit a fire deep within her instead of merely curious. Serenity was no Venus, of course, but she certainly knew enough of body language to tell that Endymion wanted her. At least... she thought he did.

He sighed, pulling his hands away so he could pull both of them through his hair in vexation. "Yes, of course I  _want_  to, Serenity, I desire you more than I've ever desired any woman. I love you, I worship you, I -"

"I love you, too," she interrupted before he could start another one of his romantic soliloquies (she usually loved them, but time was of the essence here), "and I also want this, so why the hesitation?"

"I'm worried about your status," he said, finally. She tilted her head.

"On Earth, unmarried young nobility are ... protected," he explained.

She tilted her head the other way.

"From things of the more carnal nature," he said. Her eyes widened. "Until they are married, and then - ironically enough - there is more sexual freedom afforded them but there you have it. And you, Serenity, you are more than just a noble woman, you are a princess. Not just a princess, THE princess. The most revered and powerful being in the universe, the heir to the entire Silver Millennium and -"

"Wait, but it didn't stop you," she pointed out, still looking confused. "And you are royalty. You had plenty of 'things of the carnal nature'," she said, imitating his voice, "so what's the difference?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, almost sheepishly. "I'm... a man."

"Oh."

"I know it's not fair," he said, looking down slightly. "It's not, but it's how it is there."

"Well, this isn't Earth, Endy. The Silver Crystal protects against unwanted pregnancy, and there is no stigma against me - or any woman- lying with anyone I please." Serenity caught herself and sighed, looking at her forbidden lover with a sardonic half smile. "Well,  _almost_  anyone, I suppose."

"Still, it's... you're... a  _Princess_ , Sere."

Serenity was quiet for a while, pulling on her dress thoughtfully.

"I told you, Princess Serenity is in a meeting," Serenity said, finally. She slowly rose from the bed, all long legs and wavy hair. She walked over to Endymion and put her fingers to his lips. "I'm just a servant girl." She leaned into him, enjoying the darkening of his eyes as she did so. "Don't tell me Prince Endymion of Earth doesn't know his way around a servant girl?"

He kissed the finger that pressed against his mouth, then grabbed her hand and kissed the rest of her fingers - slowly, deliberately. Then he pressed his mouth against her palm, then her wrist, then the inside of her elbow - warmth spreading through her body as he trailed his fingers along her arm as well.

"I've never been so tempted by a mere servant girl," he murmured against her ear, breath ticking her neck before his mouth and tongue teased her earlobe - hot and unexpected and making the starch go out of her knees. Endymion's other arm wrapped around her waist and caught her expertly, letting her fall against him, luxuriating in the feel of her body pressed against his.

She had a witty answer on the tip of her tongue - something about how the moon would continue to surprise him with its superiority to Earth (it was a running joke between them) - but Endymion had apparently made the decision to give in and make the best of their time together, and Serenity was quick to find out the rumors of his specific talents were not much exaggerated. That is, she soon lost the ability to speak beyond gasps and squeaks, as Endymion expertly began to slip the dress from her body trailing lingering touches with kisses and licks and touches at all the right places. His scent was intoxicating - spicy and slightly floral and mysterious, richer than anything she'd experienced growing up on the moon. Everything on Earth seemed richer, fuller, brighter, bolder... and Endymion most of all.

When her dress fell to her waist, exposing her breasts, Serenity suddenly felt the urge to lift her arm and cover herself, for a moment realizing that despite her famed beauty, she knew herself pale, wan, and maybe even small compared to the robust, tanned, and strong women of Endymion's planet. For a fleeting second the princess felt the wholly unfamiliar and unpleasant feeling of inadequacy.

"Sere," Endymion said softly, tenderly brushing her face with the back of his hand. "What is it?"

She should have known he'd read her feelings, even in the heat of the moment. "Nothing, I-," she looked at his dark skin against her pallid arm. "I know I'm different. From what you- from what is considered beautiful. On Earth."

Still looking at her with a tender expression, Endymion leaned her back against the side of the bed and - gently, slowly, and watching her closely for confirmation, he took one breast in his hand, sighing and half-shutting his eyes with aching satisfaction as he caressed the soft flesh, thumb teasing her nipple. "You're beautiful," he murmured, and she arched her body toward him, as he bent down to take her breast in his mouth, licking and teasing. He then moved to the other one, his hand caressing the one his mouth couldn't, until her soft moans were driving him just a little too close to the edge. Then he lead a trail of kisses up to her chin, hands on her waist, hot against her bare flesh.

"More beautiful than I even imagined," he murmured. Then the twisted half-smile she loved so, so much. "And I've imagined it a lot, Sere." He kissed her, warmly, sweetly, the way he'd always kissed her before. She felt his arousal hard and urgent against her, and couldn't help rubbing her body against it, the ache between her legs growing with every stroke.

"Sere," he said, and it sounded like his teeth might be gritting, "Serenity... no, sweet-," he stepped back for a moment and looked at her: at the silver strands of hair falling in front of mischievous, sparkling blue eyes, the flush in her cheeks, the pink of her parted lips... the open sash on the servant's dress she wore, revealing her creamy skin and perfect breasts. He swore he'd never seen anything more beautiful, or erotic, in his entire life. And he knew he could bring her to heights of ecstasy she'd never imagined. If only he could hold himself together, for just a little bit longer.

Serenity reached behind her to undo the laces in her undergarments, struggling a bit with the unfamiliar garment.

"Allow me," Endymion said with a smile, and she turned, facing the bed, while he quickly pulled the laces loose and freed the lace underskirt and the rest of her dress from her body. She kicked it away and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her from behind, unable to keep his hands from her bare body for a second longer. He unlaced and pulled off his own shirt as quickly as he could while still sliding his hands over her breasts, her belly, her thighs - she leaned her naked bottom into his erection and he had to swallow a loud groan, pulling her into him for just a moment, to feel the delicious movement against him before he turned his focus back to her.

He slid his hand back up her belly and gently pressed her back against him, her silken hair and hot flesh delightful against his bare chest. Slowly, slowly, he worked his hand downward, spiraling down her stomach, toward the sensitive area between her legs. Her hips arched toward him, her hands on his, trying to push him down faster, begging... but he wouldn't be hurried.

Instead, he returned one hand to her breast, kneading gently, and drew slow circles on her upper thighs with the other hand, while one finger slowly ran across her wet folds. Then he worked his way deeper, touching her just inside, circling her clit and rocking her body with his while she mewled and writhed, his name in gasps on her lips. Dizzy with desire, Endymion tried to focus on bringing her pleasure, and not the aching need for his own release.

He stroked her, gently at first, then slightly faster, and she rocked into his hand, falling forward, hands fisting in the sheets on the bed, and he gently removed his hand from inside her, and began once again slowly drawing circles on her body with his fingers.

"Endy... don't...  _stop_...," Her voice was ragged. He lifted her up, all limbs and arms and glorious hair, and gently placed her on the bed. Desperate for release, she tugged at the laces of his pants, struggling to free him  _to get him inside her_ but he stopped her hands with his and lifted them to his mouth.

"I told you, Serenity," he said, "I worship you. Let me worship you." And he began kissing her - her eyelids, her lips, her cheeks, her neck... gentle and delicate like the fluttering of a feather. Meanwhile, he returned his hand between her legs, stroking again, while she moaned his name, and he answered by murmuring hers between kisses. His fingers brought her once again to the edge of climax, and then-

"Endymion, don't  _stop_ ," Serenity said, through grit teeth, when he stopped movement again. She pulled on his shoulders and looked at him wildly, hips bucking toward his hand.

"Shh," he said, kissing her lips.

And then he thumbed her clit in a tight circle, pressing and rubbing right  _there in exactly the right way building and building and oh..._

Waves of release shook her body, as she fell over the beautiful edge, fireworks went off behind her eyes and she was vaguely aware of Endymion's body shaking slightly with laughter and his hand trying to cover her mouth to muffle her cries. And then it was his arms and soothing kisses and soft whispers as she came down.

"That wasn't fair," she said, pushing on him a bit. "We don't have time, you shouldn't have wasted it on-"

"On?"

"On just me." She sat up, shaking out her waves of hair, and looking nervously at the sky through the curtains.

"Sometimes the first time doesn't please women the same as men," Endymion said. "I couldn't risk not giving you that." Then: "Sere, what are y-"

She had gotten to work on unlacing his pants, pushing them from his erection. She traced one finger along the shaft, making him shudder - to her immense satisfaction. She removed his pants - not being shy about touching the skin of his thighs and legs as she did so.

Serenity looked at him, a soft smile on her lips. Her Endymion was so gorgeous - slim but muscular, toned from years of training and fighting the various battles in his turmoiled kingdom. Dark skin, bright blue eyes like the blue of his planet, black hair like the night sky. She'd wanted him since before she met him, came to Earth just to see him, and never imagined her deepest fantasies were about to become real. "Do you know," she said, gently, "I worship you, too?"

Endymion swallowed, wondering if the diminutive girl before him had any idea how much she effected him, in every possible way. His heart, his soul - and, at the moment, a significant amount of his blood flow to a certain body part - under her control like the tides under the moon. She was no servant girl. But she was no mere princess, either. She was his Serenity.

And he loved her so, so much.

He gathered her in his arms, kissing her hungrily, passionately - lost in a paradise of vanilla scented hair and silk-soft skin and her perfect little gasps and breathless giggles as he let his hands roam her body. The supple firmness of her breasts, her sensitive neck, the slick mound of soft curls between her legs, her tight little bottom... a moan tore itself from his throat, despite himself. He'd never been so hard, never needed anything  _so_   _much_...

Serenity was drowning. It felt like Endymion's hands were everywhere, somehow sending electric tingles down her neck, massaging her breasts, teasing between her legs, grabbing at her bottom, her thighs... his erection was sliding between her legs, rubbing against her and she was so wet and hot and aching and needy and then he moaned so loudly (too loudly) and she nearly lost it yet again.

"Endy, I need you," her voice was hoarse in his ear, gasping. "Please-"

He rolled her over so she rested on the pillow, and he hovered over her, arms on either side of her head, face flush and eyes dark, breathing harsh and heavy. "Serenity," he managed. "I love you so much."

"Just take me," she demanded through grit teeth, and he couldn't help breathing out a quick laugh, while positioning himself at her entrance.

"As you wish, Princess," he murmured in her ear. And slowly, slowly he entered her - taking care to move carefully, to keep her wet and aroused with his fingers as he moved in her, so as not to hurt her. Serenity gasped, grabbing at his shoulders.

_Oh god she felt so good._  So warm and wet and slick, — legs shaking, Endymion forced himself to go slow, not to thrust himself hilt-deep into her like he so wanted to. "Are you alright, my love?" he whispered. Serenity nodded, arms still grasping his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut.

"Keep going," she said. "I want you. I want all of you."

For a moment there was a strange burst of feeling within her, but it wasn't pain and it wasn't bad and then... then he started moving. " _Oh_ ," she said, letting her head fall back onto the pillow and her hands knead down his muscular back as he undulated over her. He filled her so well, felt so delicious inside her, moving through her, with her... her hands moved down further, to his bottom, grabbing it as he trust and using his rhythm to create her own. In lieu of moaning out loud, Endymion was breathlessly repeating her name like a mantra, interspersed with guttural and throaty sounds that Serenity found to her delight she could draw from him by moving her hips a certain way.

And then, OH! The pleasure was building again, like before only somehow so much better, because he was there with her - face twisting in pleasure, eyes dark and intense. The fireworks burst like before, and she bit her own fist to keep from crying out, and Endymion let her ride out her orgasm while stroking her hair and rocking with her still - the feel of her coming around him finally undoing him and he came as well, with a moan to match with her final gasp of ecstasy.

Languid kisses and gentle caresses followed, but the lovers didn't have the luxury of falling asleep in each other's arms.

It wasn't long before Endymion gently lifted a half-asleep Serenity from the bed. At her questioning gaze, he smiled. "Don't want you returning to the Head of Staff all disheveled, now do we, servant girl?"

The guest chambers had a luxurious moonstone washroom, with a basin of water heated from a fire vented below (a Mercurian invention, Serenity had told him earlier). Endymion carried Serenity there and sat her on a soft towel. Then, he took a cloth and gently began to clean her with the warm water, in slow, deliberate circles.

She shut her eyes and leaned against the wall, sighing. He washed her between the legs last, his movements so gentle as to be barely touching her. She wanted him to touch her again like he did before, when he made her writhe in pleasure, but he didn't. Just let the washcloth clean her skin, and then rinsed in the basin and set it on the floor.

Then, Serenity heard him leave and come back, and she opened her eyes to him setting her clothes next to her. She looked at them and sighed again. Endymion laughed a little. "Agreed, my love."

She looked at him and blinked. "Endy, you're...?"

"Hmm?" He followed her gaze to his growing erection, and then gave her a crooked half-smile. "Don't worry, my love. It is not the first time you've had that effect on me when nothing can be done about it, nor, I imagine, will it be the last."

"Who says nothing can be done about it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She ran one damp finger down his length, and he instantly felt himself grow harder.

"Don't you have to g-oohhhh-" he sank down onto his knees next to her as she began working her hands slowly along the base of his shaft.

Endymion felt his eyes roll back and his head fell back against the wall as a wave of pleasure wracked his body. Serenity's small, perfect hands continued to move along his arousal with deft movements, her fingers somehow working him in a way he'd never felt before... at his base and along his length and then she was circling his tip with her thumb and he was bucking his hips toward her and moaning her name and ...

_oh god how is she so good so wonderful so perfect so sweet so so so goooooooood..._

He came quickly, and intensely, and it took a few moments before he could even catch his breath. He finally opened his eyes to Serenity looking at him a bit smugly, and cleaning him up with the warm towel. He couldn't help the curl of his lips at her expression, as he asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"Scrolls from Venus," she said, primly, tossing waves of silvery hair behind her shoulder. "Not the studying Mercury would  _prefer_  I do but..."

Laughing, he sat up and caught her in his arms, kissing her nose. "Very dangerous," he murmured, kissing her neck, and behind her ear. "But I'm glad to be the subject of any of those... studies... anytime."

Because whatever that was, it practically made him want to  _weep_. And she could do that to him  _any_  time.

Serenity giggled, putting her arms around his neck and smiling at him dazzlingly.

Then a beautiful, soothing tinkling of bells came from outside. Although it was a lovely, serene melody, it was to Endymion's ears the most horrible music he'd ever heard.

"Evening bells," Serenity said, looking miserable. It was time for her to return to her chambers, they would be checking for her soon. Dressing was a much less pleasant task than undressing had been, although with Endymion's help it went quickly, and soon she was presentable (if her hair a bit mussed), even the cloth covering her forehead was back in place.

"Are you alright to get back?" he asked.

"I know how to get about unseen," she said, with mock offense. "Please, to whom do you think are you speaking?"

"Will I see you again?"

She sobered. Then smiled. "If you're lucky." She kissed him on the lips, and winked. "The nights here are long, my lord." She slipped out the balcony doors and was gone.

It was just in time, too, because it less than a minute later there was a knock on the door. The servant girls bowed. "My lord. We're here to set out your bath things and take away your dinner dishes." The speaker blushed slightly when she noticed Endymion standing in only his breeches, but her companion looked at him with a very appreciative glance. If either of them noticed the rumbled bed sheets, and the scent of musk in the room, or that the supper dishes had not been touched, they didn't show it. "Please find fresh towels and perfumes, for your bath." She set them down as the other girl picked up the supper dishes. "We can send someone in with fresh bedding-"

"There is no need," Endymion said. "I'm very tired and just going to sleep. Please see I'm not disturbed until morning."

"As you wish," they both said, and bowed as they left.

The giggling started as soon as the door was closed. "Who dropped off the dinner? Was she the lucky one? Or was it a noble lady from last night?"

"I don't know! But I see the rumors are definitely true..."

"Ugh, if only I'd've been the one to warm his bed, I'd show him how we do it here on the moon!"

"Gibbie, you're so bad!"

Their giggles echoed off the servant's hallway, where Venus - listening in - raised an eyebrow with a half smile.

"Interesting," she said, adjusting the crescent moon on her forehead. "Very interesting indeed." With a mischievous look, she went to go find her charge. There were some details to discuss.


End file.
